


Virtual Reality

by deecherrywolf



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hiroki and Nowaki meet online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, this was written in 2009. So I'm sorry for any typos, but it was beta'd back then (ceasefires on LJ, not sure if she has a ao3!)

Why had it come down to this? It hadn't started out like this... when he had tricked his long time friend, Usami Akihiko, to have sex with him and then realized that he could never reach the man's heart... he had never expected to turn toward electronic communication.  
   
He flushed in shame as he typed in his password. It wasn't like he couldn't get any offline, because he could and did. It was just nice to actually talk to someone... the people over the Internet didn't want his body per say... they used words. Though he had run across a few sickos asking him what panties he wore or if he was a naughty boy.... but that's besides the point!  
   
He had met someone over a chat room...  
   
Though this guy wasn't online often, when he was, Kamijou Hiroki felt his heart skip a couple of beats and now was one of those times. He double clicked the name on his user list and watched the private chat room float up,  but he wasn't sure what to say.  
   
Lucky for him, the other entered some text in first.  
   
 _Hiro-san!_  
   
Hiroki flushed, typing quickly in response. _Oh, Nowaki, I didn't see your username online._  
   
Hiroki squirmed a bit in his seat, leaning a bit closer to the screen as he awaited Nowaki's answer.  
   
 _Hiro-san is cute!_  
   
He frowned in embarrassment. What kind of response was that? Sure, he had a picture of himself in his profile and he'd had a look at what this young man looked like too... but it was still weird having something like that be said, or even typed, to him! He quickly typed back. _Idiot._  
   
 _Ah, how cold Hiro-san._  
   
Hiroki flushed. He looked toward the window, he did feel a little cold. He tentatively typed that and slowly pressed the enter button. His curiosity grew. How would Nowaki respond to him saying he was cold... would he just leave it blank? Would he tell him to get some hot tea? He wasn't sure... but nothing had prepared him for what he read on the screen.  
   
 _I could heat you up real fast._  
   
His flush darkened... was he... was he trying to make a pass at him? Was he hitting on him? What was this? He licked his lips nervously. Typing in quickly. _Haha. Would you really wrap your arms around me?_ It may have sounded a little sarcastic, but he quickly clicked enter before he could change his mind. He watched the screen in anticipation. Would Nowaki think him weird for saying that?  
   
 _I'd love to._  
   
That shouldn't have made his heart skip a beat as much as it did.  
   
 _Would you like me to, Hiro-san?_  
   
He felt a shiver run up his spine at that sentence. Surely he couldn't mean physically. They have never met and probably never would... but that would leave one option... one he had never really thought about. His cheeks burned red at the prospect. Sure, he had heard several accounts of cybersex. He had thought about it before... but why bother with it when he could get the real thing? But for Nowaki... for Nowaki, he just might. He licked at his up lip, surprised when another text message floated on the screen.  
   
 _I'll take you into my arms and make you feel good, Hiro-san.... would you like that?_  
   
His hands nervously met the keyboard, typing an affirmative. What could it hurt to see where this was heading to? He grabbed his bottle of water, gulping down some of the contents nervously as he awaited Nowaki's response, which popped up quickly.  
   
 _Okay then... I wrap my arms around you, squeezing you gently at the middle._  
   
Hiroki's eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Nowaki looked like he'd have nice, strong arms... ones that would make him feel warm in an instant. He could picture them clasping him around his stomach, strong fingers holding onto his stomach possessively. He groaned lightly, reopening his eyes to type. _That feels nice, Nowaki._  
   
 _I knew you'd like it, Hiro-san... but my hands are a little adventurous. They keep moving lower._  
   
Hiroki's eyes widened at the sentence... his cheeks felt like they were on fire as he felt his left hand gently rub at his lower belly, inching slowly down. He typed with his right hand as quick as possible. _How low?_  
   
 _How low do you want it, Hiro-san?_  
   
Hiroki felt his member twitch at that. He knew how low he wanted it. He wanted to type how low and where, but Nowaki beat him to it, the text came up quickly.  
   
 _My hand dips into your pants, brushing against your cock._  
   
Hiroki gasped as he found his knuckles brushing against his own erection. He felt shame bubble within him. This was wrong... and so dirty. Who really had cybersex? He slowly typed. _I help your hand by taking off my pants._  
   
 _Hiro-san... I am grasping your cock now, gently rubbing it._  
   
Hiroki's back arched off the chair as he finally grabbed his arousal, rubbing it gently as Nowaki had written. He panted lightly as he kept rubbing gently... _Please..._  
   
 _Ah, so cute, Hiro-san._  
   
 _Shut up._  
   
 _I'm sorry, Hiro-san. Let me take your cock more firmly... I grasp it securely, running my thumb over the head._  
   
Hiroki did just that, his thumb rolling over the head of his arousal, gathering pre-cum on his finger as he did. He kept reading the text being sent to him, following Nowaki's directions and responding as soon as he could. Soon he found himself coming in his pants, toes curling as he did. He reached for the Kleenex, flushing as he read the screen.  
   
 _I wish I could be there to lick Hiro-san clean._  
   
He coughed, throwing the Kleenex away and went back to typing. _Yeah, well... you know how it is._  
   
 _Hiro-san. Would you like to meet me in person?_  
   
Flashing alarms went off in his head. Sure, Nowaki had a profile picture... and though he really hoped that's what the young man looked like and who he really was... the idea of meeting up was a dangerous one and he wasn't sure if he was willing to take that  risk. He bit his lower lip, typing quickly. _Someday, we will. But right now, I have to go._  
   
 _Have a good day, Hiro-san!_  
   
Hiroki felt guilty as he turned his laptop off. He didn't mean to lie to Nowaki, but the last thing he wanted was to break fantasies... just in case.  
   
–  
   
“Hiroki.”  
   
Hiroki looked up from his paper, folding it as Akihiko made his way over, carrying a manila folder. Hiroki rose an eyebrow as he watched his best friend make put the folder in front of him. “What's this?”  
   
Akihiko glanced at him. “I've started some material. I don't have enough to actually finish it, but I thought I should ask for your permission.”  
   
Hiroki thumbed through the papers, brow furrowing. “Permission? For what exactly... ha...”  
   
“Can I use your name in one of my books? Why yes, yes you can, Akihiko. Thank you, Hiroki!”  
   
“H-Hey! I didn't say yes! What is this supposed to be?”  
   
“A novel idea, of course.”  
   
Hiroki glared at him. “No, what's this using my name and why does this look all so pink!”  
   
Akihiko frowned. “It's a BL novel idea.”  
   
“BL!? You want to use my name in a BL?”  
   
“Um... Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude on the conversation... but are...”  
   
Both Hiroki and Akihiko look toward the voice. The man was tall... he wore dark blue slacks and a long white shirt, over both of his clothes was a flower shop apron. His spiky black hair looked soft and some of his bangs fell in front of his dark blue eyes. Hiroki's eyes widened slowly as he recognized that face... and that silly smile... he knew that face, but he couldn't believe it.  
   
The man continued. “Are you Kamijou Hiroki?”  
   
Akihiko eyed the man. “You know him, Hiroki?”  
   
“So you are!”  
   
Hiroki could feel his cheeks heat up. He had just jacked off over a cybering session with this guy and now he met him face to face... He stood up. “I... I have to go.”  
   
“Ah, Hiro-san!”  
   
His heartstrings were tugged by that name being called. Hearing it was ten times better, but he couldn't handle it... meeting now was too early! And now... now he was sure Nowaki wouldn't even want to see him after he ran from him.  
   
“Hiro-san!!”  
   
Hiroki choked on his breath for a second. Nowaki was chasing after him and quickly gaining speed. Hiroki felt panic lace through him. Having this stranger chase him made him feel like it was confirming his thoughts on Nowaki as a sexual predator. He gasped as a strong hand caught his wrists, turning him over to get some eye contact. Hiroki shivered as their eyes met. It was the first time he'd ever met Nowaki in real life... he quickly averted his eyes. How was he suppose to take this?  
   
Nowaki relaxed a little, smiling gently at him. “I am surprised! I never thought I'd meet you in real life.”

Hiroki felt himself go rigid for a second before responding. “Oh? Yeah... neither did I.”  
   
Nowaki chuckled lightly. “Hiro-san is much, much cuter in person.”  
   
Hiroki's cheeks flamed and he snapped his head up to glare at Nowaki. “Don't call a 22-year-old man cute! Idiot.”  
   
Nowaki's smile slowly disappeared and at first Hiroki thought he had hurt the man's feelings, but then Nowaki spoke up. “Hiro-san... you are very cute.... what's wrong with that?”  
   
Hiroki's breath caught in his throat and he looked away again. Nowaki smiled again, still happy to have finally met his newfound online friend. He perked up. “I should be heading back to work... um... would it be all right if you wait for my shift to be over? I'd like to talk more in person... if that's okay with you?”  
   
Hiroki eyed the other man. Though it was dangerous, he didn't feel any alarms going off right now... perhaps it would be okay to trust him. He sighed. “Yeah... I'll wait for you.”  
   
–  
   
Hiroki furrowed his brow as he sat in the café... why was he doing this? He didn't really know Nowaki, so was this really a smart idea? Unfortunately for him, he had begun thinking that a little too late as Nowaki came through the door. He wasn't wearing his apron anymore and had on a coat and scarf. He smiled at Hiroki.  
   
“Hiro-san! You waited!”  
   
“Of course I did! I told you I was going to.”  
   
Nowaki pulled out a chair, sat across from Hiroki and slowly began asking the man questions slowly. Within a couple of minutes, Hiroki was relaxed. There was a big difference to reading what Nowaki had to say compared to listening to what Nowaki was saying. If anything, watching the other's face was well worth it. His dark blue eyes would light up as he talked, that smile that looked so idiotic on his profile page looked more endearing in person, his shoulders moved a little when he talked... and despite all of this, Hiroki couldn't help but let his mind stray to the previous night... they had shared an intimate moment through chat... and Nowaki hadn't even brought up yet.  
   
Was he embarrassed? Did he want to forget about it? Hiroki was unsure... but the questions bothered him. Nowaki took a sip of his drink. “So I hear you go to T university?”  
   
“Huh?”  
   
“On your profile. You have T University as your recent school.”  
   
“O-Oh... yeah. I'm working on my final paper right now, actually.”  
   
Nowaki shifted in his seat. “To be honest... I'd like to become a social worker, but... I dropped out of school after middle school.”  
   
Hiroki's brow furrowed. “Oh? Is that so...”  
   
Nowaki smiled nervously. “And I was wondering... would you tutor me, Hiro-san?”  
   
Once again, those alarms were sounding. He frowned, glancing up at Nowaki. “Look, I'm sorry... but I barely know you!”  
   
“Huh? H-Hiro-san! You do know me! We talk all the-!”  
   
Hiroki flushed. “Th-That's different! Online and Offline... they are two different things! And seeing you in real life... it scares me!! I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you anymore.”  
   
This time, Nowaki didn't chase after him as he ran.  
   
–  
   
Two days later, Hiroki shyly logged on to his messenger. His eyes widened when he received a lot of offline messages as well as email notifications.  
   
 _Hiro-san. I'm sorry.  
   
Hiro-san, can you please forgive me?  
   
I don't understand, why were you mad about meeting me offline?  
   
Hiro-san, please... just talk to me.  
   
I am sorry for being so forward._  
   
He felt his heart jump at the text. Now he felt a little sorry... perhaps he should try talking to Nowaki... too bad that the man wasn't logged on. He clicked on his email, heart doing another flip as he saw Nowaki's name and today's date. He clicked on it.  
   
' _Hiro-san,  
   
I decided to email you this since you have either not logged on or have me on block... which is fine, I suppose I deserve it. But I wanted you to know, I do like you Hiro-san... a lot. The day we began chatting together, I knew you were someone special.  
   
If you feel the same, please meet me at the cafe where we met offline. I'll wait for you until 18:30. If you don't show, I won't bother you anymore.  
   
-Nowaki_ '  
   
Hiroki glanced at the time... 17:40... He jumped from his computer, having no time to turn it off as he shoved his shoes on and grabbed his coat. He ran toward the subway system... knowing exactly where to go. He clutched at one of the bars by the subcar's door and awaited his stop. He ran out the door as it came to his stop, spotting the cafe soon enough.  
   
He opened the door, the bell jingling loudly as he did. Some of the waitresses glanced worriedly at him. He panted, glancing around and glanced at the clock 18:23... had Nowaki left early? His shoulder's slumped lightly.  
   
“Hiro-san?”  
   
He jumped lightly and turned toward the large man, who was looking at him in disbelief. Hiroki shuddered. “Nowaki...”  
   
“Hiro-san, I'm sorry!”  
   
Hiroki blinked, looking down at the man who was bowing before him. He flushed lightly and growled. “Stop apologizing idiot! I should be the one to apologize... after all... I was the one who wasn't thinking right.”  
   
“... Hiro-san...”  
   
Hiroki shifted for a second, letting his eyes dart from side to side before glancing up at Nowaki, who was waiting patiently. Hiroki huffed. “I guess I can tutor you! But you better be ready for a strict schedule!!”  
   
Hiroki's heart skipped a beat when Nowaki quickly said a cheerful 'yes'. He sighed and glanced away from Nowaki, who had offered  to buy him a coffee. Hiroki took a seat and gazed up at the man. Perhaps now would be a good time to bring up the issue of the cybering session. He flushed at the thought. Unfortunately for him, Nowaki noticed his rosy cheeks. He frowned in confusion.  
   
“Hiro-san? Are you all right?”  
   
“Nowaki... do you... uhm.”  
   
Nowaki blinked, brightening up a bit. “Yes?”  
   
“Do you remember _that night_?”  
   
“Huh? What night are we talking about?”  
   
“You know... the last time we chatted.”  
   
As if a light bulb had been flipped on inside the taller man's head he smiled gently... almost coyly. “Yes, I do remember.”  
   
The flush on Hiroki's skin only darkened with the admission. “Yeah...”  
   
“... what about it, Hiro-san?”  
   
Hiroki felt his breath catch as he felt Nowaki's warmth, seeing that the man was now leaning over the table, their fingertips brushing against each other. He turned away, flush burning brightly. “J-Just making sure.”  
   
“Oh? Is that all?”  
   
Hiroki's brow furrowed. “What do you mean, 'Is that all?' What more should there be?”  
   
Nowaki smiled. “I thought Hiro-san was trying to say he wanted to sleep with me... for real.”  
   
Hiroki's heart pounded. It sounded so much better coming out of Nowaki's lips. He lowered his eyes, dark lashes dusting his cheeks for a second before lifting his gaze once more. Nowaki's eyes studied his face, both remained silent... studying one and other before Nowaki smiled gently. “Are you sure that's all?”  
   
Hiroki stood up, causing Nowaki's eyes to widen at the sudden movement. Hiroki began to walk away from the table, stopping a few meters away before turning ever so slightly. “Are you coming?”  
   
Nowaki smiled gently. “...Yeah.”  
   
–  
   
Hiroki moaned as Nowaki's large hand wrapped around his cock, gently rubbing him at the base before traveling upward. The warm feeling of Nowaki's hand was wonderful... a lot better than reading about these hands touching him. He felt another moan roll out of his mouth as Nowaki teased the tip of his penis with his thumb and forefinger. Nowaki gathered the leaking pre-cum with those two fingers, spreading it around and all over the head, leaning into Hiroki to hear his lover whimper and moan in pleasure.  
   
Some things you couldn't experience over the Internet.  
   
Hiroki cried out as Nowaki ran a finger along the space between his cock and his testes before lowering himself down, giving the arousal a soft lick. Hiroki spread his legs a little wider, allowing Nowaki some room between his legs. He watched as his arousal slowly inch into Nowaki's hot mouth. Hiroki let his head loll back as Nowaki slowly began working on him. The feeling of that hot mouth moving on him was too much... adding in that his tongue was moving as well, Hiroki thought he'd spill at any minute.  
   
Nowaki pulled away, hearing Hiroki grunt in confusion. Nowaki pulled out a small foil square from his pocket and smiled. “Does Hiro-san have any lubrication?”  
   
Hiroki flushed, pointing over to the nightstand. Nowaki leaned over and opened the door, pulling out some, twisting the cap open. He poured some into his palm, spreading it along his fingers, coating them until they were nice and slick. He gently began applying some to Hiroki's opening, hearing the man hiss in pleasure. Hiroki panted as Nowaki's finger slowly pushed its way in. Nowaki paused once he had it in the whole way, eying Hiroki before wiggling the finger lightly in such a tight space. Hiroki moaned, bucking against that curious finger.  
   
Nowaki felt his member ache at Hiroki's reaction as he added another finger. His hand's speed picked up as Hiroki's hips became more demanding, pressing against that hand.  
   
“Nowaki!”  
   
The young man shuddered and pulled his fingers out, quickly fumbling with his pants. He moaned as his prick touched the air... free from the confines of his pants. He grabbed the square again, ripping the foil top, correctly pulling the condom out and slowly rolling it down his length. Once secured, he grabbed his cock, giving it a couple of jerks. He noticed Hiroki watching him and he smiled gently. He pressed the tip of his arousal against Hiroki's prepared hole.  
   
“Can I put it in, Hiro-san?”  
   
“Just do it already!”  
   
Nowaki grunted as he pressed within Hiroki, feeling his cock slowly be taken in. The inner muscles of Hiroki worked on his organ, drawing him further with its heat. Nowaki panted. “Hiro-san!”  
   
Hiroki felt his eyes roll back into his head. So much better than through chat. He wrapped his legs around Nowaki's middle, helping the man with his thrusts... giving him more room to move. Hiroki cried out as Nowaki's thrusts began to grow more desperate, hitting that area within him repeatedly. The dark haired one gazed lovingly down at him, sweat beading on his forehead as he strained to move deeper into Hiroki, if it were possible.  
   
It was beginning to be too much!

Nowaki grunted, pressing deep into him then slowly withdrawing and repeating. Hiroki shuddered, heels digging into Nowaki's lower back, prompting the man to push deeper. Hiroki moaned loudly as Nowaki reached between then, taking Hiroki's cock into his hand, rubbing it lovingly. Hiroki trembled as Nowaki's arousal pulsated within him while his own pulsed in Nowaki's hands... too much!  
   
The younger one gasped as Hiroki came in his hands while those muscles clenched down on his member. Nowaki felt a tremor rock his back... causing him to harshly press into Hiroki one last time and climax within him. Hiroki let out a drawn out moan at the feeling, falling limp. Nowaki panted gently, eying Hiroki who gazed at him right back.  
   
Nowaki leaned in and kissed Hiroki. The brunette gasped into the sweet kiss. The kiss was filled with romance and promises that Hiroki could only hope he could help fill. Nowaki pulled away from the kiss and gave Hiroki a sheepish smile. “I hope I was as good now as I was online.”  
   
Hiroki let out a lusty moan and then laughed. “Better.”  
   
“I'm glad... Hiro-san deserves better.”  
   
What did that make them now? The cybering was one thing... it didn't involve true physical contact, but now... now they had come together completely. What was their next step and what did that road have in store for them? Apparently, Hiroki didn't get any time to choose. Nowaki pulled out of him gently, removing the condom and tying it off before throwing it gently into the wastebin. He reached for his pants and Hiroki felt his heart being stepped on... was he really going to leave after _that_? He licked his lips.  
   
“You don't have to leave.”  
   
“Eh?”  
   
“You... you could stay.”  
   
Nowaki paused, pulling away from his pants. “I thought Hiro-san wouldn't want me to stay.”  
   
“Well, you thought wrong!”  
   
Nowaki's goofy smile spread across his face as he laid back down with Hiroki, wrapping his arms around him. Hiroki's brow furrowed... maybe this wasn't the right idea? But as he felt Nowaki breathing beside him, he knew it was worth it. He sighed, taking in Nowaki's scent as well as the scent of their sex. He flushed. “I'll give you a key tomorrow, okay?”  
   
“Hiro-san...”  
   
Hiroki turned away from him, back pressing against the man's chest. “I don't do this for everyone, be grateful!”  
   
Those arms wrapped around his middle, fingers clutching his stomach possessively. “Let's do it again, Hiro-san.”  
   
Hiroki moaned, leaning into his newfound lover, enjoying the kiss that was bestowed upon his shoulder... he also couldn't help but notice that he had been correct... Nowaki had nice, strong arms.  
   
Perfect for him to fit into.  
   
(THE END)


End file.
